The invention relates to sealed vacuum packages and particularly to wafer pairs sealed having sealed chambers. More particularly, the invention relates to such packages having wafer topcaps.
Several patent documents may be related to sealed wafer pair chambers integrated vacuum packages. One patent document is U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,233, issued Apr. 20, 1999, to R. Higashi et al., and entitled “Integrated Silicon Micropackage for Infrared Devices,” which is hereby incorporated by reference in the present specification. The assignee of this patent is the same assignee of the present invention. Another patent document is U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,872, issued Mar. 14, 2000, to R. A. Wood et al., and entitled “Method for Making a Wafer-Pair Having Sealed Chambers,” which is hereby incorporated by reference in the present specification. The assignee of this patent document is the same assignee of the present invention. Still another patent document is U.S. Pat. No. 6,627,892 B2, issued Sep. 30, 2003, to B. Cole, and entitled “Infrared Detector Packaged with Improved Antireflection Element,” which is hereby incorporated by reference in the present specification. The assignee of this patent document is the same assignee of the present invention.